The Wish
by Black Icing Luv
Summary: America wishes he was never born. Russia, being the delightful dear he is, decides to interfere!  Pirates involved!  Warnings and Pairings inside    Read it por moi?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Wish

**Pairings:** USUK, Pirate!England/US, Pirate!France/US, One Sided Hong Kong/Pirate!England, mentioned Pirate!Spain/Pirate!Prussia

**Rating:** M (I'll let you know when the next chapter's gonna be M)

**Warings:** There will be rape, there will be lemonz, there will be bondage, and all that other yummi love~!

_Icing-Chan here! This was a request by a friend~ I absolutely LOVE writing about Pirates, especially Pirate!England! _

_I hope you like it, love!_

_This isn't based off real history, this is what _**I**_ think would have happened~ _

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

These three words can have over a thousand meanings. They can be simply to express anger, like a child to his parent if he's told to go to his room, or to express how much you love a person, but just can't manage the right words.

Unfortunately, neither of these were the meaning of the outburst which rang through the large mansion owned by Arthur Kirkland. They were meant as they were said, a simple way of putting "I never wish to see you again".

Alfred Jones, the man he'd raised from a young child and who also happened to be on the receiving end of the phrase, stood in shock in the center of the large front corridor which led to the entryway. The words rang in his ears, though he refused to believe them, refused to acknowledge that his once significant other had even spoken.

"You bloody _git_! I can't believe you'd do this!" the man screamed, his frame shaking with rage. Tear's had begun to gather in his eyes, and he looked as if he was about to begin bawling. Alfred peered down at his feet in shame, feeling his own eyes slowly beginning to moisten as well.

"I didn't mean to…" he said quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking up at the other blonde sadly. Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief and his hands clenched into fists by his sides so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"You didn't mean to?" he asked incredulously. "YOU DIDN'T. BLOODY. MEAN TO!" Alfred had to dodge a large blue vase as the Englishman grabbed it off a mantle and threw it at his head, sobs beginning to escape his lips. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Alfred's eyes widened and he froze, the words slowly starting to sink in. He felt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest and stabbed a million times over. Arthur hated him. And he wanted him to leave.

"Iggy, please!" he begged, but the only reply he received was another vase hurtling through the air which grazed his left shoulder and shattered against the wall behind him.

"I said get out! If I never see you again it'll be too soon!" the outraged Brit yelled, his fear-driven trembling worsening. Alfred slowly backed away, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"Alright, I'll go…" he said quietly, still slowly backing away. "Can I at least pack?" Arthur gaped at him as if the question was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"No! Just GET OUT!" he screamed the last two words so loud Alfred expected all the nearby glass to shatter, but of course it didn't. He nodded, turning and slowly making his way to the door. As he reached for the doorknob, the heartbroken pain he felt reached an agonizing height and he let out a quiet sob, his hand beginning to tremble.

"I love you," he whispered as he stepped out into the cold white bitterness of winter, though it may as well have fallen upon deaf ears. The door closed behind him and as he held his head in his hands, he whispered a wish full of honesty and truth. "I wish I was never born."

X

Sunlight shone brightly down on London as Alfred awoke with a groan. When had his bed gotten so frickin' hard! He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find the sun smiling back at him. Where was the ceiling! He frantically looked around, realizing that he wasn't in his room. Or his house. Or any house, for that matter. He was outside, lying on a cold, hard park bench.

The memories of the night before flooded back and he cringed, sitting up and resting his head on his hands. He couldn't even remember what had started their fight.

"You alright, comrade?" Alfred was startled from his thoughts by the question which came from beside him. He sat up and turned his head to see Ivan sitting on the bench not far from him, a childish grin spread across his face. Alfred sighed and shrugged, pulling Texas off so he could rub his eyes.

"I don't even know anymore commie," he replied, replacing the glasses and leaning back against the back of the bench. Ivan scooted closer and snaked an arm around Alfred's shoulders, causing the younger man to shiver at the cold touch.

"I heard your wish, da," he said, his smile widening. "I could grant it for you?" Alfred squinted at the Russian confusedly as he dug through his memory for any wishes he'd made recently.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, scooting away from the creepy Russian. He received a shrug and an even wider smile.

"You wished to never be born," he replied and pulled a small handgun from the depths of his jacket. "I grant that wish for you~" Alfred yelped in surprise and jumped to his feet, holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"W-what are you doing!" he yelled, panicking. "D-don't point that thing at me!" Ivan let a psychotic laugh loose as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"ahh, don't worry, it won't hurt for long~" he purred. Alfred shook his head, his eyes widening.

"N-NO! YOU CAN'T-"

Blue orbs met violet. The gun went off. Alfred screamed. And the whole world turned black.

* * *

_Lemme know if you likie! Don't worry, our hero isn't dead! I love him too much to do that~_

_Please let me know what you think about this alright?_

_You'll learn why they were fighting later~_

_Review, watch, subscribe, REQUEST, and all that awesome love!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	2. Chapter 2

Man am I SPOILING you! I shouldn't post this yet, but I will! I hope you're greatful, because I know most authors would wait at least another week!

This chapter is rated M, but not because anything happens :T although there IS brief molestation~!... sorta XD

Haha well enjoyy~!

* * *

Throbbing pain. Absolutely agonizing, mind-blowing, throbbing pain. That's all Alfred could feel as he slowly drifted into consciousness, his memory a blur. He couldn't remember anything. Where was he? What happened? And why the hell did his head hurt so badly! He attempted to reach up and feel for possible blood, but found that he was unable to move his arms.

"The fuck?" he hissed, opening his eyes and looking around. He was sitting in what looked like a prison cell, one of the ones you would see in old cartoons. The only thing that was different, however, was the fact that nearly every square inch was covered with blood.

Blood! ?

Alfred's breathing accelerated as he began to panic, nausea slowly rising in his stomach. He was trapped in some crazy hell hole with his arms tied helplessly behind his back! (he was relieved to know they were at least still there)

"He's awake, Captain!" Alfred jumped at the sound of the booming voice and he craned his neck to at least catch a glimpse of the owner. He was a tall brunette man, most likely in his thirties, with a very muscular build. He had a long scar over a clouded eye that looked as if an animal could have caused it and a bandanna tied around his head most likely to keep his hair out of his face.

The sound of boots on concrete echoed off the walls, sending chills down Alfred's spine for some odd reason. The slow pace seemed to carry a menacing warning of what was about to come. A blonde man, who looked to be about in his mid twenties, rounded the corner, and there were four immediate things Alfred noticed about him. His long red and black coat, his large red hat which had feathers spilling over the edges, his sadistic smirk, and his eyebrows. His big, bushy eyebrows.

Alfred's breath hitched in his throat and he leaned forward in a frantic attempt to see the man closer. On second glance, he noticed dirty blonde hair, stunning green eyes, and…

Holyshitthat'sIGGY!

"A-Arthur! ?" Alfred asked incredulously, then immediately knew he'd done the wrong thing. The man turned toward Alfred, his eyes burning with rage, and rushed forward, pulling a long sword out of seemingly nowhere. He used it to slice the lock off of the cell door, slamming it open and glaring murderously down at Alfred.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name! ?" he boomed in a very familiar English accent and held the sword against his prisoner's throat. Alfred gasped and his eyes widened in terror as he tried to get away.

"I asked you a question, boy. Now answer me or I'll gut you here and now." Alfred had a strange feeling that he wasn't merely threatening.

"N-NO!" he cried. "m-my name's Alfred!" Arthur squinted scrutinizingly at him and tapped the end of the sword against his throat, drawing out a whimper.

"You have a strange accent," he hissed. "Are you German?" Alfred quickly shook his head, confusion flickering in his eyes. What the hell was going on!

"I-I don't know," Alfred lied, terror continuing to wash over him. "I don't remember anything…" Arthur smirked and slowly put his sword away.

"You'd better not be lying, boy," he replied, not needing to add any threats. His tone was threatening enough. Alfred let out an undignified squeak of terror as Arthur turned and dismissed the other man with a nod.

"take of your clothes." he said this so suddenly that Alfred couldn't process the meaning of the words.

"What?" he asked dumbly, and Arthur groaned.

"I said, take off your clothes dammit!" he yelled, causing Alfred to flinch slightly. Blush rose on the American's cheeks and his eyes widened as he realized what the Brit had said.

"N-no!" he exclaimed, receiving a chilling glare. Arthur crouched and grabbed the bottom of Alfred's shirt, rubbing the fabric between his gloved thumb and forefinger.

"Then I guess we're doing it the hard way," he grumbled as his hand slipped under the fabric. Alfred bit his lip and flinched away from his hand as it wandered his chest searchingly then moved around to his back, dancing up and down his spine.

"W-what are you doing! ?" Alfred asked breathlessly, the blush on his face deepening. Arthur rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand.

"I'm searching you, boy. Making sure you have nothing valuable or dangerous on you," he explained as he reached down to begin unzipping and buttoning Alfred's pants. Alfred sighed quietly in relief but couldn't help the panic that continued to rise inside of him. Arthur's hands… so close to his-

"AH!" Alfred cried as his length was taken into the Brit's gloved hands. "W-what do you think-" a hand was placed over his mouth before he could finish his sentence, a hand that was attached to a very pissed-looking pirate.

"Shut. Up," Arthur hissed as his hand began to travel Alfred's legs. "I'm not raping you, just thoroughly searching you." Alfred closed his eyes and allowed the Brit to work, then let out a deep sigh when the hands pulled away.

"I'm finished," Arthur informed him as he re-did Alfred's pants. Blue eyes met green for a few moments before Arthur stood and turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Alfred yelled, his hands working furiously behind his back in attempt to undo his bindings. "where am I?" Arthur turned and arched an eyebrow.

"This is my ship," he replied, "the Grim Reaper. You will call me Captain Kirkland for as long as you live, understand?" Alfred slowly nodded, though he was far, far from understanding. The pirate smirked and turned again, making his way out of the cell and around the corner from where he'd come.

Alfred sat in the pure silence, confusion overwhelming him. What had happened? Why was he here? And why was Arthur so…not Arthur?

His eyes widened as memories flooded back, memories of a Russian, a gun, and a wish. He'd been shot! Had he died? Then this must be hell! He groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head hit the ground a bit harder than necessary.

"You should be carefuller, mister," a young boy's voice said quietly from beside him. He opened his eyes and looked up, surprised to see a black haired boy, a bit younger than himself, staring back. His choppy hair was quite long for a male, the longest parts nearly reaching his shoulders, and he had a very feminine figure. Alfred would have mistaken him for a girl if he hadn't spoken.

"You might hurt your head, and we don't want that to happen." His face was blank and emotionless, though his words were laced with worry and sympathy. Alfred sighed, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." His own words surprised him. Sorry? Sorry for what? Getting shot and somehow forced to hell! ? The boy looked just as confused as he felt.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't scorning you or anything of the sort," he replied, then held out a hand. "My name is Adair, but you can call me Addie." Alfred stared at the hand, obviously not able to shake it. Addie's eyes widened as he realized that fact and he pulled his hand away, blushing faintly. Alfred laughed and smiled warmly, feeling a friendly aura practically radiating from the boy.

"It's fine," Alfred assured him. "My name is Alfred." Addie nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about the Captain, he's always like that; short and irritable, especially when he doesn't get his tea. Don't take it personally." Alfred nodded and couldn't help but smile; that sounded just like the Arthur he knew.

His smile faded, though, and he had to fight back tears as he suddenly remembered their fight. Arthur hated him now, and he didn't even understand why.

"hey, Addie? Can I tell you a secret?"

* * *

That's it for the second chapter! :D okay, I'm sorta gonna explain to you what happened just so you're not sitting there like "wtf?".

Russia, being the magical awesomeness that he is, decided to show Alfred what the world would be like if he hadn't been born. Understand now~? if not, then TOO BAD! XD just kidding, honestly. I love you!

Like I always say, Review, Watch, REQUEST, subscribe, and all that love!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
